Fe en la esperanza
by keykun27
Summary: Takeru por fin consigue su cita soñada,¿las cosas seran como las esperaba?.
1. cita?

Este es mi primer fic:

Ellos antes dormían en casas separadas, pero al pasar un par de años de su última aventura en el digimundo acordaron pedir a sus padres vivir juntos, como consecuencia su padre se mudo de nuevo a la casa de takeru y en poco tiempo volvieron hacer una familia, ellos no saben a ciencia cierta que sucede con sus padres pero ellos se han acostumbrado a su nuevo estilo de vida y Takeru en serio disfruta reencontrar a su:

¡!!!!!!!!!!!!Oye Despierta¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Te digo que despiertes!!!!!!!!!!!!! - Gritaba Matt a Takeru - . Takeru hacia caso omiso, se encontraba en ese momento intermedio entre lo conciente y lo inconciente, solo podía controlar sus brazos que se aferraban a las sabanas. Matt harto de la escena prosiguió a retirarse, pero antes solo le susurra a Takeru en el oído:

Recuerda que hoy es sábado-

Y - (Una respuesta muy forzada de alguien todavía en el mundo de los sueños)

-Creo que hiciste planes

-Al decir esto Matt sale de la habitación de Takeru.

En eso Takeru aun dormido empieza a imaginarse a su mejor amiga y entre murmuros dice su nombre, primero suave, luego más fuerte y por último levantando su cuerpo rápidamente al mismo tiempo que dice un gran ¡¡¡¡¡¡KARI!!!!!!

_(Cinco minutos después)_

-Matt ¿Qué es esto?

-Es mi mejor ropa para ligar. No esperabas llevar tus harapos de siempre

En cierta forma el tenia razón Kari acababa de romper con el chico mas popular de su escuela, el no conocía los detalles pero lo que si sabia era que esta cita era la oportunidad que le había pedido al cielo para confesarle sus sentimientos, el ha soñado con arrebatarle un beso desde que descubrió sus verdaderos sentimientos por ella.

-Oye Matt

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiii

-Crees que en verdad tenga una oportunidad con Kari

-Todos tiene la oportunidad de estar con la chica de sus sueños, pero supongo que se necesita suerte

-¿Suerte?

-Si no todos tienen la suerte de lucir como yo, y créeme hermano tienes mis genes, bueno hablando en serio la verdad no se que pase pero te deseo suerte.

-Además con mi ropa que puede salir mal.

Mientras Takeru se bañaba solo pensaba en el miedo que sentía, desde hace dos meses casi no ha tenido contacto con Kari incluso estando en el mismo salón, mismo tiempo desde que anda con Hiru, este muchacho apenas unos 4 centímetros mayor que Takeru (1.86) era la estrella del equipo de básquetbol y uno de los mejores estudiantes de su clase, solo superado por Daisuke (si aunque usted no lo crea, ni yo tampoco)(_en si tras regresar del Digimundo Daisuke encontró consuelo del rechazó definitivo de Kari con el estudio_).

(+) _Podré competir con su ex (+)_

La cabeza de Takeru nunca había sido un embrollo, pero no podía superar esta ansia de ver que pasaría, este sentimiento de no saber que pasara y de no saber que esperar y de no……………….RING, RING, RING.

-Takeru es para ti - (_Matt le pasa el teléfono_)

-Bueno (_Después de ir corriendo rápido en toalla y sin haberse secado bien_)

-TK?

-Si kari que paso

-Oye podemos vernos media hora mas tarde surgió algo

-Si claro no hay problema (+) _chin una hora mas de martirio_ ()

-OK te veo en una hora y media en el centro comercial

-No iba hacer en el cine

-Cambio de planes, luego te explico bye ¡¡¡CRASH!!!

-Bueno¿Bueno? (_cuelga el teléfono_)

(+) ¿Que habrá pasado? Por lo menos no cancelo.(+) En eso nota que su hermano sale.

-Matt¿ a donde vas?

-Voy con Mimi, no me esperes.

-Me saludas a mi cuñada.

-Y tú a la mía, bueno espero que lo sea.

En eso sale Matt corriendo, se le hizo tarde esperando a TK, claro no le salio como esperaba ya que tenia pensado encaminar a su hermano pero con el retraso de una hora ya no pudo

Matt: (espero que Mimi no se enoje)- pensaba mientras se ajustaba la playera en la calle

En la casa de Takeru……

Bien llego la hora, yo puedo, recuerda que esta todo planeado, recuerda que tienes la ropa de Matt, recuerda que…….., tengo que ir al baño.

2 minutos después

Todo listo, a enfrentar mí destino

Cambiaria mi emblema por el de Tai en este momento (suspiro)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como se pueden Dar cuenta es mi primer fic. Tengo una idea global de que va a suceder pero todavía nada seguro así que sugerencias son bien aceptadas.


	2. por que?

_**(+) pensamiento del personaje (+)**_

**_( Pensamientos del autor )_**

_**# Descripcion de la cituacion #**_

En verdad takeru se había esforzado mucho para poder salir a solas con Kari, antes eso no era problema, ella siempre lo buscaba para todo.

Takeru camina por el parque hacia el centro comercial, es una ruta mas larga esperando así hacer tiempo, mirando a su alrededor se percata de muchas parejas pero en especial de una.

-(+) que bonita pareja (+)

Se trataba de un chavo alto, no muy bien vestido ya que andaba de pans negro, unos tenis modestos, sin calcetas y una playera azul que se veía muy cuidada pero se notaba que era vieja, pero lo que mas lo impresiono era su compañera, era hermosa, casi como kari pero no tanto según los ojos de Takeru, era rubia, esbelta, de buenos atributos, a diferencia de su novio ella llevaba vestido azul, con unas zapatillas que parecían caras, un peinado de estilista y accesorios.

-(+) es increíble que ella este con el (+)

Takeru lo piensa con una sonrisa en su cara y pasa junto a ellos muy lentamente para oír lo que dicen

-Roberto, me hace tan feliz que hayas aceptado andar conmigo

-A ti, si yo soy el que estoy feliz, nunca pensé que te fijaras en alguien como yo

-¿Pero por que?

Takeru no puedo evitar seguir escuchando y detiene su marcha sentándose en la banca junto a ellos (el disponía de media hora ya que acostumbra llegar siempre puntual)

Roberto:-Somos tan diferentes, tu eres muy popular y perteneces a una de las familias mas prestigiadas de Japón sin embargo yo….

Ella le da un tierno beso y le dice:

-No digas eso, tú me defendiste aquella vez en la escuela y desde entonces te hiciste mi amigo y entre más te trataba, me di cuenta de que mas quería estar contigo, tu eres diferente a todos los novios que he tenido, eres divertido y tierno, en verdad eres perfecto y no me importa como luzcas o lo que me dicen mis amigas de ti solo se que te amo.

La sonrisa de takeru se hace incontenible y se levanta de golpe con ojos de confianza y tranquilidad, ve la hora y apresura el paso (un caballero no puede llegar tarde).

-(+) en verdad cualquiera puede estar con quien lo desee, tal como me lo dijo mi hermano, en verdad esa pareja se ve muy feliz (+)

En eso el voltea a ver la ropa que lleva puesta (cortesia de Matt), era un atuendo para conquistar a quien sea, un pantalón negro ajustado y un camisa de vestir verde sumándole el empeño que puso al peinarse (uno muy grande tomando en cuenta que nunca se quita su gorro) hacían que luciera muy bien.

-(+) al parecer no es tan importante el atuendo ese chico no lo necesito pero tener mas ases a mi favor no hacen daño (+)

-¡¡¡¡¡¡No puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad!!!!!!

(+) Por fin la plaza y al parecer aun no llega (+)

Ellos se habían quedado de ver en un puesto de helados, era el lugar que solían frecuentar antes de que Hiru apareciera en la vida de Kari

(+) Me gustaría que todo fuera como antes, me gustaba tanto estar contigo (+)

-Haré lo posible para que volvamos a estar juntos como antes, pero, ahora siendo novios que se besan

Unos niños que compraron sus helados de chocolate empiezan a reírse del comentario de esperanza hecho al aire por Takeru.

(+)¡¡¡¡Que pena!!!!(+) (Se pone todo rojo)

Y por fin despues de toda esta espera se podía visualizar en el horizonte (por así decirlo) a Kari, una gran Luz, su cara hermosa al igual que su cuerpo dejaba boquiabiertos a los que estaban en los alrededores traía puesta una blusa rosa que enseñaba el ombligo y un pantalón de mezclilla pegado a mas no poder.

(+) Ella nunca viste así, se ve increíble (+)

-¡¡Hola Kari¡¡

-No hay tiempo vamos rápido- (Kari sujeta del brazo a Takeru y se lo lleva prácticamente arrastrando)

Kari¡¡ Perfecto te ves muy guapo!!

Tras este comentario y de los niños que le gritan ¡¡¡¡¡¡suerte¡¡¡¡¡¡ TK parecía tomate

Kari: Corre que ya va a empezar la función

TK¿Que función?

Kari: Yo compre unos boletas para el cine y ya va a empezar la funcion en la sala2

En eso TK cambia los papeles y se lleva de la mano a Kari (muy parecido a shaoran en el primer episodio de tsubatsa chronicles)

Ya en la entrada del cine Kari manda por palomitas y refrescos a TK mientras ella aparta los lugares.

TK: Me da unas palomitas Jumbo y dos refresco grandes

-Claro, algo más-

TK: No es todo cuanto es

-son $$$$-

(+) Woaw en verdad es caro con razón Matt consiguió empleo, pero Kari lo vale, además ella compro los boletos (+)

Ya en la sala TK no podía verla ya que estaban las luces apagadas pero de pronto ella le grita:

-Takeru aquí estoy.

-¡¡Kari!!

-¡! Si soy yo HIKari Kamiya !!

Inmediatamente cuando Takeru se sienta Kari se aferra a su brazo y recarga su cabeza en el. Lo bueno es que la sala ya esta oscura por que si no todos notarían a un verdadero tomate viviente.

(+)En verdad le gusto, saliendo le invitare un café y le diré mis sentimientos (+)

Al ofrecerle palomitas Kari tomo de la mano a TK e hizo que su brazo la rodara por el cuello.

Takeru ni siquiera notaba la película, solo podía ver a Kari y mientras olía su cabeza pensaba en las infinitas posibilidades que pasarían al salir de la sala.

#Al acabar la pelicula, ambos se dirigen a la salida, pero de de pronto#

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Kari!!!!!!!!!!

Kari y también TK voltean.

Hiru: perdóname Kari, cometí un error, nunca debimos separarnos, fui un tonto.

Kari: en verdad lo eres.

Hiru: (tomando a kari por la cintura), me perdonas

Kari: el lunes te digo, ahora tengo una cita, no me molestes

En ese instante Takeru lo toma de la playera y le dice ya la oíste no la molestes

-OK tu ganas no me voy a rebajar a pelerme con tu novio T.K. pero recuerda ¡¡¡¡Te amo!!!!

En eso Hiru se retira junto con la porrista mas popular de la escuela.

Takeru escucha gritos.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Que te pasa entupido!!!!!!!!!!!

-Vienes conmigo y me haces un teatrito con tu ex

-Seré el hazmerreír de la escuela ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Entupido!!!!!!!!!!! (Se ve como ella lo golpea y se hecha a correr con el persiguiéndola)

Takeru voltea a ver a Kari y en ese moment la mirada de el cambia de júbilo a temor y tristeza

Kari: (sonriendo con cara de satisfacción) Genial todo salio perfecto.

Kari: (volteando a ver a TK) y todo gracias a ti.

TK: tú planeaste esto.

Kari: si y gracias. Eres mi mejor amigo, con esto puse en su lugar a esa zorra.

(+)Nunca lo pensé de Kari, nunca la oi expresandose asi de alguien , pero, si no le digo mis sentimientos ahora nunca podré hacerlo (+)

-Sabes yo vine contigo para decirte mis sentimientos, en verdad te quiero y no solo como mi mejor amiga si no con un sentimiento que va mas aya del cariño, yo te-

Kari le tapa la boca a Takeru

Kari:-Es increíble que digas eso aun cuando te utilice para esto, pero Takeru yo amo a Hiru y eso no cambiara.

-Pero el te boto por otra

Kari:-Pero esta arrepentido y tras darle su lección no lo volverá hacer.

Kari:-Lo siento pero yo no siento lo mismo por ti, yo solo te veo como a un hermano.

Tras estas palabras Takeru rompió en llanto y se despidió en ese estado de Kari, el se fue rumbo a su casa corriendo,

El clima había empeorado en su estancia en el centro comercial, había tormenta y estaba lloviendo

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Me uso!!!!!!!!!!!!

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Por eso pospuso la cita, para que coincidiera con su ex!!!!!!!!

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Por eso ella escogió el lugar, la hora, los asientos¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Por eso me!!!!!!!

En ese instante un coche pasa y…… salpica de lodo a Takeru. Ya impotente y sin saber que hacer se tira al piso, golpea el suelo y grita al cielo a todo pulmón

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿Por qué???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gracias a lulyua y adraianitha por ser las primeras en comentar mi historia, tratare de que esta historia no las decepcione. En si planeaba continuarla hasta pasado mañana pero en verdad no pensé tener reviws tan pronto así que por la emoción aquí estoy de madrugada subiendo el segundo capitulo


	3. pelea?

**_(+) pensamiento del personaje (+)_**

**_(Pensamientos del autor)_**

**_# Descripción de la situación #_**

**_# _**_Ha pasado una semana desde lo acontecido ese día y Mat está muy preocupado por su hermano pequeño, el siempre fue una persona que desbordaba alegría, que en verdad transmitía lo que su emblema representa, pero en estos instantes verlo era deprimente, no importa como quisiera hablar Mat con él, simplemente era como si estuviera ausente **#**_

**_(+) _**Ya me canse de esto, no permitiré que se burlen así de mi hermano**_ (+) _**

**_-_**Voy a tomar cartas en el asunto-, en eso sale de la habitación de Takeru rumbo a la casa de los Kamiya,

**_(+) _**Tiene tiempo que no voy a esa casa, Tai ocupado con sus estudios y yo con mi banda y sin mencionar a Mimi, me gustaría que fuera para hablar de los viejos tiempos y no por esta razon**_ (+)_**

Tai se encontraba en su habitación, su nivel de concentración era enorme (uno pensaría que veía una historieta pero la realidad era un libro sobre relaciones internacionales) actualmente el cursaba el primer año de universidad, su sueño era ser un portavoz entre el Digimundo y la Tierra, para conseguirlo se esforzo bastante para poder entrar en la carrera de derecho, se le ha complicado mucho su primer año pero eso no impide que su determinación lo impulse a seguir adelante.

**_#_**En eso el escucha la puerta**_#_**

**_-_**Kari¡¡¡¡ Ve a ver quién es

-Hermano no seas flojo yo ando ocupada en el teléfono!!!!

-Maldición y con lo cerca que están los parciales ( como si unos minutos hicieran la diferencia jeje)

#Siguen tocando la puerta pero con mas desesperación#

-Ya voy, no hay necesidad de

#En ese momento tras abrir Tai ve a Mat con una mirada que no recordaba desde que se peleaban en el digimundo#

-Dónde está tu hermana¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-No está en casa (Que mentiroso se ha vuelto)

-Necesito hablar con esa¡¡¡¡¡¡

#Tras lo dicho Mat se da cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir y se tranquiliza, en eso observa el puño de Tai que se cierra pero ve que se esfuerza por no usarlo#

-Pasare por alto eso, necesitas hablar y yo quiero oír lo que sucede

#Mat se sorprende por la tranquilidad y madurez que refleja Tai y acepta ir a caminar#

Era un buen día, el sol brillaba con mucha intensidad, era perfecto para caminar por la ciudad

#tras caminar sin decirse nada Tai observo que Mat estaba más tranquilo, entonces comenso la conversación:#

-Tiene que ver con Takeru verdad?

-Sí, el y Kari iba a salir, y creo que ya sabes los sentimientos de mi hermano por tu hermana

#Mat mira al cielo y sigue con la historia, le cuenta los detalles que a lo largo de la semana a logrado sacarle a Takeru con platicas entrecortadas con el#

#Por su parte Tai no puede creer lo que hiso su hermana #

-Mira aunque lo que hiso mi hermana estuvo mal, no es para que takeru lo tome de esa manera, no puedes obligar a que mi hermana corresponda ese sentimiento

-Lo se pero hay maneras de hacer y decir las cosas, y ella se aprovecho de ese sentimiento y lo uso para sus fines.

-Es mi hermana, lo siento Matt pero nosotros no podemos meternos en sus cosas, ambos ya son capaces de llevar su vida, que esperas ganar al hablar con ella.

-No lo sé

#Tai no podía creer que Mat no sepa que hacer, esto indica que ya agoto todos su recursos#

**_(+)_**Si la historia fuera al revés creo que actuaria de la misma forma**_ (+)_**

-Mat

Al voltear Tai le suelta el golpe más duro que le pudo dar, Mat sale volando y cae al suelo,

-No debes estar aqui, así que ve con Takeru y apoyalo.

(+)EL mira a Tai desde el suelo y ve esa cara de gran líder, recuerda algunos viejos tiempos y se le nota una sonrisa en el momento que se limpia la sangre (+)

-Tai ni creas que esto se quedara así.

En eso se levanta y en ese momento lo golpea con un upercut sacándole el aire, Tai se recobra y le da una combinación de golpes, después de unos 10 min. Ambos estan exhaustos.

No se dicen nada, aunque ha pasado el tiempo ambos actúan como amigos que se acabaran de ver, Mat se levanta y le ofrece la mano a Tai, el comprende que ya está mejor y solo le da una palmada en la espalda,

-tu hermano te necesita, lo harás bien pero lo que más necesita es a aguien a su lado.

En eso se despide y se da la vuelta para ir de regreso a su casa, Mat lo ve alejarse

**_(+)_**Ese maldito, siempr tan prepotente, en fin supongo que tiene un poco de razón**_ (+)_**

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_**

Ya de regreso en su casa, Tai habla con Kari.

-Pero que te pasa hermano ya le dije que lo sentía, no puedo sentir nada por él, es igual que con Davis, son mis amigos y eso no cambiara, me siento mal por usarlo pero hasta ahí, ya me disculpe con él y si no puede aceptarlo que esperas que haga.

-Lo siento Kari pero estoy muy desilucionado de tu comportamiento, estoy decepcionado de ti¡¡¡¡¡ y hasta que no arregles las cosas con él, no te dirigiré la palabra

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De vuelta con Takeru el revivía el momento en su cabeza una y otra vez, ese sentimiento, ese dolor en su pecho no había desaparecido, el quería olvidarlo, pero ver diario en la escuela a Kari con Hiru lograba que la herida fuera imposible de cerrar

-los hombre no lloran¡¡¡¡¡ Los hombres no lloran¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Se repetía así mismo pero en una semana completa no había dejado de hacerlo, se contenía increíblemente en clase, pero una vez llegando a su casa no podía evitarlo, no era normal ese dolor pero sus sentimientos por Kari eran tan fuertes, no sabía qué hacer, se acerco a la ventana y miro el cielo, tenía ganas de volar, de olvidarse de todo.

-TAKERU¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Aléjate de esa ventana

#La situación era extraña, el no tenia intención de saltar, inconscientemente llego a esa situación ahí pero al escuchar su nombre se dio cuenta de que estaba en peligro#

#Mat corrió aprovechando su confusión y tras sujetarlo del brazo lo jalo hacia adentro del cuarto, el lo miraba pero el dolor era intenso, le dio una bofetada y en ese momento ocurrió.....#

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_**

#El estaba confundido, nunca había sentido algo parecido#

-Dónde estoy?

# No había nada en este lugar (era como la sala del tiempo en Dragon Ball) ¿él estaba muerto? #

-Estas en el fin del tiempo

#Al voltear Takeru observo a un sujeto raro, parecia un viejo pero al observarlo mejor se dio cuenta que le era familiar pero tenía cubierto el rostro#

-Soy el puente de transición entre tu mundo y el nuestro, está a punto de ocurrir una catástrofe en la tierra debido a una perturbación en el equilibrio del bien y el mal, yo y mis compañeros hemos reunido todo nuestro poder para traer a los digielegidos que no pueden remplazarse, los dos que pueden arreglar este caos, los dos que perdieron su camino. Pero solo yo sobreviví tras usar todo el poder.

-Los Dos?

#En eso Takeru voltea y ve a Kari parada a su lado con una cara de preocupación y tristeza#

-No son el valor y la amistad? ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ No quiero estar aquí con ella, no me importa lo que le pase a este mundo¡ no quiero estar aquí¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.

-Te equivocas los emblemas más poderosos son los emblemas de la luz y la esperanza, no cualquiera puede portarlos, y hoy en día no ha habido quien los vuelva a poder portar

-¿Hoy en día?

-Si, estamos a 50 años de la tierra que ustedes conocen, en este punto el mundo dejo de existir y solo quedo yo (se puede notar una terrible tristeza en su cara).

-La tragedia ocurrió 20 años después de su presente, tuvimos que traerte antes de que tu esperanza y de que su luz desaparezcan.

-No podre aguantar mucho tiempo, los mandare tres semanas antes de ese catástrofe para que solucionen las cosas, confió en ustedes. Si logran cambiarlo podre sobrevivir y me encargare de regresarlos a su tiempo

- Mucha suerte

#en eso les entrega a cada uno un digivaice , El del Valor a Kari y el de la Amistad a Takeru#

-No estoy muy seguro de esto, pero lo intentare, hasta pronto Davis

#en eso Davis se destapa su capucha#

#Con esas palabras Kari voltea a ver a Takeru todavía con resentimiento por poner a su hermano en su contra#

-Se que estas molesto pero debemos hacer esto juntos

#Takeru la ve, no imprta lo enojado que este, esa cara casi lo hace olvidarse de todo, pero no puede#

-Lo siento pero tú has lo que debas hacer y yo hare las cosas por mi parte

En eso ambos empiezan a brillar y desaparecen de ese lugar

(+) No puedo creer que Kari me reconociera, sigue siendo tan linda (+)

-Nuestro futuro depende de esos dos,

#en eso se acercan más hombres con capuchas y rodean a David#


	4. futuro?

**_(+) pensamiento del personaje (+)_**

**_(Pensamientos del autor)_**

**_# Descripción de la situación #_**

#Era de noche en Tokio, por ahí de las tres de la madrugada, de repente se puede apreciar una luz blanca proveniente del cielo, la cual apunta a las afuera de la ciudad, al desaparecer se materializa poco a poco dos jóvenes, una chica muy hermosa y muy bien arreglada y a un chico desalineado y con una cara que daba lástima, ( obvio no paso ni media hora cuando él estaba en su habitación lamentándose de su existencia y la otra hablando por teléfono recién arreglada para tener una cita con su actual novio)#

-No puedo creerlo de tantas personas por que yo, y de tantas acompañantes, porque tu¡¡¡¡¡

-Lo siento pero hay cosas más importantes en que pensar

-Lo sé, pero supongo que será mejor separarnos, junto a ti no podría hacer nada, ¿tienes tu celular verdad?,Te marcare tan pronto consiga uno, si no puedo nos veremos en dos días, para ver que logro averiguar cada uno

-En serio Takeru siento lo que paso, pero debemos hacer esto juntos, no creo que sirva mi celular en esta época.

-Bueno bueno, haremos esto, acompáñame a la ciudad, ahí veremos que tan cierto es eso de que estamos en el futuro y conseguiremos un celular para cada quien.

-Ok. En marcha, (+) ya quiero ver que ha sido de mi vida con Hiru (+) #Se sonroja#

#Takeru y kari caminaron hacia la misma dirección pero la tensión de ellos era tan alta que podría cortarse con tijeras, Cada uno tenía sus propios pensamientos acerca de lo sucedido pero era claro que de aquella hermosa amistad que tenían ya solo quedaban los recuerdos#

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

#Después de una hora caminando por fin lograron llegar a la ciudad, en todo ese camino no se volvieron a dirigir la palabra, Al llegar a un aparador Takeru se quita la camisa y la usa para envolver una gran piedra que encontró en el trayecto#

-Pero que te sucede porque haces eso

-No puedo esperar a que amanezca para alejarme de ti, además si no logramos nuestro cometido este mundo desaparecerá así que no se pierde nada

-Debemos lograrlo no seas tan pesimista

#En eso Takeru le lanza la mirada mas fría que ella le hubiera visto mientras estrella su invención en el mostrador de la tienda#

-No permitiré que eso pase, Si regresamos a nuestro tiempo esto nunca pasara por tanto no lo considero robo

#Takeru examina la tienda y toma dos bolsas, las llena de víveres, toma dos celulares, dos periódicos, y todo el dinero que encontró en la caja (como es posible que el dinero se quedara en la caja? hasta suerte tienen jeje), examina el celular y obtiene su número, entonces desde el otro le marca#

-Toma, ya tienes registrado mi número, Te recomiendo correr antes de que la policía aparezca, la fecha de los periódicos indica 20 años en el futuro, tal como lo dijo Davis

#Le entrega un bolsa con dinero y víveres, la otra se la queda el#

-Tú no anotaras mi numero?

-N pienso necesitarte, yo arreglare esto y podre regresar para continuar mi vida y poder de una vez por todas olvidarme de ti

-Deja de ser tan imbecil¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

#De cierta manera ella nunca lo vio con una actitud así, el seguía sin camisa por lo que pudo apreciar que estaba en buena condición y eso la hiso sonrojar, al regresarle la mirada él ya se alejaba corriendo#

-Suerte¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ #Grita el rubio mientras sigue su camino#

-Ese maldito como se atreve a tratarme así después de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos

(+)En fin mejor para mi, así podre ir y ver que ha sido de mi futuro (+)

-Son tres semanas, un día no afectara mucho.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(+)No puedo creer todo esto, todo luce tan diferente (+)

-Espero no tener que toparme con Kari, ahora necesito un lugar para dormir.

#en eso Takeru observa u hotel de 24 horas y entra, es increíble que haya esto a tal hora de la noche, tras llamar la campanilla en la recepción se sorprende que un digimón (tenía ganas de poner pokemón aun así lo menciono) es quien lo atiende#

-Puedo ayudarle en algo?

-Podría darme una habitación #Tk lo dice con una expresión llena de confusión#

-Claro son 300 yenes

-Disculpa, no completó eso solo pude robar 220 yenes

-¿Robar?

- A claro que no, quise decir juntar tu me entiendes que ya tengo sueño

- Supongo que por la hora puedo dejarle un cuarto económico en ese precio

-Gracias

#Ya en su habitación Takeru quiere averiguar mas sobre este futuro y por que los digimóns están conviviendo con los humanos (sé que en teoría ya deberían convivir, pero s mi fic y déjenme ser) pero mientras trata de asimilar todo lo que paso este día, empieza a reflexionar de todo lo que ha vivido con Kari#

(+)Se que lo que hice está mal pero estar con ella no lo soporto y así solo entorpecería la misión (+)

#Con ese pensamiento se queda dormido#


End file.
